Glee Collection
by g-love99
Summary: ipod challenge - 10 drabbles


I-pod challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do ten of these and then post them

a/n: This was my first Glee fic, so I am not sure about the voices, please let me know what you think - some ended up being too long to be considered drabbles, so more like a ficlet/drabble collection (again!)...I also dont know if anyone else who has done this feels this way, but I feel very exposed (read embarassed) as I hear my very eclectic song choices pop up - so if it seems a bit eclectic, thats because it is..

Glee – Puck/Rachel

1. You're Nobody 'Til Somebody Loves you – Dean Martin

She had spent the night sobbing over Finn, so her eyes were puffy and red this morning. She hears her dads downstairs and goes into the bathroom to get ready. She looks in the mirror and wonders what's wrong with her? Why didn't he like her? Daddy knocks on the door to tell her breakfast is ready and she hears the song they're listening to and she realizes Dean's right, she needs to be proactive, forget about Finn and find someone who appreciates her.

* * *

2. You Can't Hurry Love – Phil Collins

She decides she needs a game plan, so she spends the weekend writing up a list of all the eligible boys at McKinley. She is meticulous in weeding them out one by one, no one too tall or thin, too sweet and innocent or naïve (she realizes of course that these are the characteristics that drew her to Finn Hudson and she was determined to be smart this time, not follow her obviously unreliable heart). On Monday, she goes to school with her list in mind and covertly observes the boys on her list, mentally crossing out names as she realizes why they won't do…ahhh! This is so much harder than it seemed. By the end of the day she had only one name left and she was extremely discouraged. She sighed as she walked into glee and looked up to see Quinn & Finn cute as can be in the corner. She stopped, straightened her back thinking back to her game plan, and walked pointedly to the other side of the room towards the last boy standing (literally and figuratively). "Noah, could I entreat you for a ride home after rehearsal today?"

* * *

3. My Heart Will Go On – Celine Dion

He walked into the auditorium to grab the backpack he'd left earlier and stopped when he heard the haunting melody, then he heard her voice, she sounded broken. He felt himself drawn to the stage, he wanted to fix her, he didn't like the pain he heard, but as he drew close her voice grew stronger, she stood taller, like a flower reaching for the sun. All of a sudden she turned to look straight at him belting out the final verses with her eyes locked on his and he knew - she was already fixed, because of him.

* * *

4. Step In The Name of Love – R. Kelly

"Come on Rach, relax, I promise you'll have fun, just take a deep breath and slap your superstar smile on, k?" She smiled at me shakily, and I tugged her up the path to the football after party. I knew it was her first party, and our first social outing as a couple, and she was very nervous. I was actually surprised that she agreed to come, but I was proud because we'd been together for two months and she was finally ready to make our relationship public. We walked into the living room, I nodded to the guys and asked if she wanted to dance…she nodded jerkily, and I pulled her into the throng and started dancing, holding her close, keeping my eyes locked on hers, until I felt her relax and saw her smile up at me with that Rachel Berry sparkle. I saw her lips move and leaned in, asking "what?" "Thank you, Noah, you always know just what I need."

* * *

5. Lean on Me – Bill Withers

I turned the corner and saw him sitting on the floor of the hall, his back against the wall, arms limp at his side, staring at nothing, and my heart broke. He looked so alone, and he had to be hurting more that the rest of us. I walked slowly towards him, whispering his name when I got close. He looked up at me with his dead eyes, but I knew he wasn't really seeing me. I sat next to him and grabbed his arm, pulling it into my lap and holding on as tight as I could, leaning my head on his shoulder to let him know he wasn't alone. I felt his hand stir and was afraid he'd pull away, but he just squeezed and continued to look at nothing, and so did I.

* * *

6. Love Is A Battlefield – Pat Benatar

They didn't realize what they had done, all those people telling us how wrong we were for each other. Whether it was teachers telling me Noah would get in the way of my future, our peers telling Noah that dating a "Gleek" was social suicide. All they did was drive us closer together, we felt so alone at the beginning. No one was on team "Puckleberry" but us, so we spent all our free time together, just the two of us, making plans for every second out of school to be together, and eventually planning our future together. And here we are 7 years later, at our third graduation ceremony as a couple (high school together, then his, and now mine)…maybe we should send a thank you to everyone who said we wouldn't make it, they gave us the incentive to prove them wrong – and we did.

* * *

7. A Storybook Story – the Princess Bride Soundtrack

"As you wish"

"Noah, why are you saying that like that?"

"It's from The Princess Bride…" my voice trailed off as she tilted her head to the side "You cannot be serious! Berry, how can you have not seen that movie? It's like a classic, everyone loves that – chicks, dudes, everyone!"

"Hmm, just missed it I guess"

"No way, let's go…my sister keeps that thing practically on repeat somedays, we are watching it right now, I cannot let you go another day beaing all deprived and stuff, come on.."

3 hours later

"Oh, Noah, that is a fabulous movie, it has everything…"

"Told you" I smirked as she leaned in closer to me

"Noah?"

"Hmm?"

"So, earlier, you know before we came here, and you said as you wish…"

"yeah?"

"so, you meant…?"

"yeah, rach…" she was quite for a minute,and the softly whispered "I love you, too"

* * *

8. Friends – Na Leo Pilimehana

They all stood around on the field, their gowns flapping in the wind, their caps long gone. Tears streaming down the face of many, they stood in a circle, the twelve, looking at each other, as if to memorize each other's faces, they knew they would see each other again, but it wouldn't be the same. So many of going away to different parts of the country, for school or work, others staying behind. They had exchanged contact information, but knew that this part of their lives, the past three years that had drawn them together as a team, as friends, was over and a new chapter was starting. It would be different, but they would remember this time, these people, forever.

* * *

9. Red Light Special – TLC

He didn't know what he had expected Rachel to be like in bed, but he should've know that even inexperienced she would be bossy and demanding, and damn, he found that sexy as hell. She may not have any experience, but she knew what she liked and she wasn't afraid to tell him. On the plus side, she cared about what he liked too (though, who is he kidding, he like it all). All he knows now, is that it was nothing like he had experienced before, and he knew that he couldn't imagine ever being with anyone else. She had ruined him, and it felt so good.

* * *

10. Romanticide – Tal Bachman

He knew he should have just kept his mouth shut, but no, he had to be the good guy, tell her everything. And now it was all ruined. She told him whatever his secret was she would understand, she would be there for him. And worst of all? Her trying to stick to that. Pretending that her heart isn't broken, that she hasn't lost all faith in him. Pretending she can look at him without being sick. It made him sick just thinking about it.

"Noah!"

"huh, what, sorry rach, I was just thinking"

"Damn it Noah, I know exactly what you were thinking and if you don't stop, I'll…I'll, I don't know what I'll do, but you really won't like it. Look at me!"

I looked up to see her glaring at me, I flinched and started to look away when she grabbed my chin and pulled my face close to her. "I told you I understand, Noah, I told you I would be with you no matter what and I was serious. Do you understand? I love you. Now, if you don't feel the same way, just tell me now and I'll leave"

"What, no! Rachel you know I love you…"

"Then start acting like it, stop acting guilty, like you cheated on me. Noah, what happened with you and Quinn was long before us. You told me you don't have any feelings for her and I believe you. So , you need to focus on me, on us, so we can be strong when your baby girl comes. Do you understand?"

"Rachel, I love you so much, I was sure I was gonna lose you and I…"

"Never!" she said so firmly I knew she meant it, I wrapped my arms around her and planned on never letting go, ever.


End file.
